bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive
Fumetsu Shihoin was opening a senkaimon as soon as he had been briefed and sent on a mission to capture or detain a shinigami.. Renegade shinigami Saigo Mreakami wanted last seen in the World of the Living. Fumetsu then opened a senkaimon as he began his mission to capture the shinigami fugitive Saigo. "Finally a fight" Fumetsu said anxiously as he appeared out of a senkaimon in the sky looking down and searching for his target. In order to stay in shape and keep his fighting skills from weakening, Saigo retreated to a secluded mountain to train. It has been 2 weeks since the last time he talked to another person, and the only companions he had were the creatures that inhabited the mountain, as usual Saigo continued to train on, unaware of the danger approaching towards him. Fumetsu then dropped to the ground as a incredible amount of spiritual enrgy was felt around him. " Man, that must be my guy" Fumetsu exclaimed as he ran threw the mountains to confront his target. "You must be Saigo, right" Fumetsu said to a nearby man from a tree attempting to hurry this up. "So what if I am, what do you want stranger?", Saigo asked the young man who disturbed his training. "Listen I'm not naturally a uptight guy, or a guy who follows the rules but if you are Saigo then you have two choices. One I fight ya or two you come quietly. I much rather prefer number one" Fumetsu said calmly as he pulled out a shuriken nearly the size of a dog. " Well choose Fugitive" Using Shunpo, Saigo appeared behind the young man, and said, "Mind your lounge boy; you are in no position to give me choices". "You have the audacity to interrupt my training and tell me what to do, and not only that you didn't even introduce yourself, I find that quite rude, didn't your parents teach you any manner". "Thats not the right answer" Fumetsu said as he flew into the sky, a safe distance from Saigo. Fumetsu then prepared to throw his oversized shuriken at Saigo. "Remember my name, the one who beat on you and then captures ya.... Fumetsu Shihon Former Captain of the Second Division and currently Lieutanent of the Second Division" Fumetsu then threw his shuriken at Saigo with deadly precision. He caught the shuriken with his bare hand and threw it several yards away. "A member of the Shihōin family, I didn't expect someone from the second division to come after me", Saigo thought to himself while waiting for his opponent to make the next move. Saigo leaped into the air before the shuriken on his back could connect and then used shunpo to move several feet away from his opponent. "He’s fast, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a member of the Shihoin family", Saigo was impressed with Fumetsu performance. "Man for a old timer you pretty tough, and by the way" Fumetsu said as he shunpo'd behind Saigo. " You never told me you're name" Fumetsu then threw his foot into the air and let it go attempting to crash the heel of his foot onto the fugitives head. " But then again I never did like introductions". Before the attack could connect Saigo grabbed onto Fumetsu leg and with full force threw him several yards away. "If you really were sent from the second division then you should know all about me, but I’ll introduce myself anyways, my name is Saigo Murakami, and you picked the wrong man to deal with". "Maybe I did" Fumetsu said to himself quietly. Fumetsu then quickly stood up and tossed several bombs at Saigo. " How bout that old timer" Fumetsu said comicly as the smoke bombs exploded in front of Saigo surrounding him in a cloud of white smoke. Fumetsu then threw several more shurikens inside the cloud. " Can't dodge what ya can't see Saigo Murakami". "Oh but on the contrary I don’t need my vision to see an attack coming towards me, I can feel your presence and the killing intent behind your attacks, with age comes experience. A warrior’s ability to adapt to his surroundings and take in every detail is his greatest asset, you should keep that in mind". As the smoke cleared, Saigo was unharmed, waiting for the ferocious young warrior to make his next move. "Man oh man you really are the stuff, if I'm gonna win I need to step my game up dontcha think old timer" Fumetsu said cockily as he cracked a wicked smile. He then shunpo'd behind Saigo. " I love fighting strong opponents, not really a fan of beatin on old people though". Fumetsu said as he attempted to slice Saigo at the waist with a shuriken. Before the attack could connect, Saigo leaped into the air, and then proceeded to use shunpo to make some distance between him and the opponent. "I wouldn’t expect anything less from a member of the Shihoin clan", Saigo was impressed with the young fighters performance. "Well if ya think thats good whatch this...Fumetsu said as his body was surrounded by a light blue reiatsu. "Shunko" Fumetsu said as charged directly at Saigo." This should get him" Fumetsu thought to himself. "So you’re using Shunko, sorry to disappoint you but that’s not going to work", Saigo crossed both his arms and began to charge up his spiritual energy. His body surrounded by the spiritual aura, Saigo was ready to take the full effects of the attack head on. The resulting clash of spiritual energy created a powerful shockwave that permeated throughout the area. Saigo emerged from the attack unharmed, the same could not have been said about his opponent As Fumetsu jumped back to a safe distance between him and Saigo "Now this is what I'm talkin bout. Finally a fight I don't have to hold back in" Fumetsu was then confined by a barbarian amount of continuosly growing amount of spirit energy. Fumetu then tossed four mid sized shurikens at Saigo. Saigo used shunpo to dodge the four shurikens and then retreated a few yards away, as Fumetsu was beginning to release his spiritual energy, Saigo brought out a tuning fork like weapon. Saigo tapped the blade of his tuning fork weapon against the hilt of his Zanpakutō, the resulting effect caused it produce a large blade of green energy from his original weapon. He was now ready to fight the young opponent head on. "What kind a blade is that?! Fumetsu exclaimed "If you getting serious on fightin' me I suggest you get a real weapon" Fumetsu said as he drew a small shiny object from the top of his boot, he then drew the object up and held it beside him revealing it to be a dagger. A towering amount of blue human-shaped like spirit energy was then released from Fumetsu as he charged threw the air like toward his opponent, similiar to that of a simple bird charging at a fish in the water. "Lets get serious Saigo" Fumetsu proclaimed ''Aim There Shashu. ''Fumetsu dagger then changed form entirely to that of a katana. "Stay on guard old timer" Fumetsu bellowed as he threw himself at Saigo blade attacking with his own blade. "Oh don’t worry about this, the weapon that I have in my hand is suitable for direct confrontation such as this", Saigo said with confidence, implying that his strange tuning fork weapon would be enough to settle their battle. "What is he thinking, releasing such a huge burst of spiritual energy, if he keeps this up he won’t last much longer", Saigo pondered on while his young opponent was showcasing an array of flashy techniques. As Fumetsu charged towards him, Saigo blocked the attack with his energy blade; he pushed back his opponent and then went for the strike, he swung his blade vertically, in an attempt to slice his opponent in half. Fumetsu chuckled. His real body then appeared behind Saigo. "You must not have heard me, Former Captain of the Second Division! Fumetsu saidd loudly while pointing at himself. "I take pride in what I do, you can't kill me that easily old timer"! Fumetsu then disappeared once again. As towernig rays of fire was then emitted from the ground. As the pillars of fire emerged from the ground, Saigo used shunpo to dodge the attack and then moved a few yards away. "Believe me young man, If I’d really wanted to kill you, you’d be already dead by now, I am just humouring you". "Come on hit me with ya best shot then" Fumetsu said cockily as he appeared out of the shadows. From the tip of his Bakkoto, Saigo released powerful blasts of green energy, the blasts were cutting through the very ground while heading towards the target. "If I did hit you with my best shot then our little match would be over in an instant", Saigo replied to Fumetsu’s challenge. Fumetsu then laughed loudly. He then held his stomach in pain of laughing to much. "Listen man...you funny...whew.."Fumetsu wiped tears away with his finger. Fumetsu expression then quickly changed as he charged toward his enemy with his body surrounded by Shunko. Saigo used the Bakkoto to block Fumetsu's Shunko attack, and then sent him flying with a powerful kick. "Why are you laughing, I wasn't trying to be funny, I merely stated the fact, based on observations made throughout our little fight". Fumetsu quickly regained his balance in mid air and easily recovered from the kick. "I'm laughnig cause' its funny. I mean you literally think you can beat me." Fumetsu mood then changed rapidly. " Listen, I was sent here to do a job and I'm gonna do it no matter what" Fumetsu exclaimed proudly as he activated Takinami. A large amount of water then covered the ground beneath them. Just then large pressurized blast of water extruded from the pool beneath them and were launched at Saigo. Saigo countered the water blasts with his bakkoto’s green energy blasts, overwhelming Fumetsu’s water based attack. "I commend you on your bravery as well as your stupidity, you still don’t realize how futile your efforts are". "I’ll just keep on playing with you until you can figure out the difference between our powers". "Difference...I'll show you difference. Bankai" Fumetsu shouted to the sky as his sword vanished and was repalced by a glowing red glove on his hands and wrists.